Beautiful and Cold, Yet Holds Eternal Love
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A creative collection of Historical AUs starring the lovely Narcissa Malfoy. Each chapter will consist of separate fics and different pairings.
1. Scurvy Dog

Story One: _Madame Narcissa Black found a filthy pirate trying to steal from her. Perhaps there might be some use of him..._

Pirate!AU

* * *

Narcissa examined the man standing before her. With his moppy, dirty hair and scruffy features, it was a wonder how anyone could recognize a man underneath it all.

The pirate appeared twenty, and she knew he'd be lucky to see thirty. His muscles were sinewy but strong, which was good enough for her if he was going to be her errand boy. His stunted height was common, lack of nutrition in childhood would do that.

But Narcissa knew what he lacked in stature he made up for in aggression and cunning. He could wield a sword or a dagger with the deftness of a circus act. His clothes were dark coloured but fancy. His shoes were a thick black leather, and Narcissa couldn't deny that he had some tastes. _Some_.

With the exception of choosing his plunders wisely. One does not attempt to leave with Narcissa's family gold and think they'll get away with it. Oh no, that would not do.

"See somethin' ye like?" the pirate asked, interrupting Narcissa's silent assessment of him.

"Do not mistake my silent pleasantries for weakness…" Narcissa's lips curled into a sneer, "...Antonin Dolohov is it? ," she said, "or it'll be your last time to ever trek through the seas alive."

" _Captain_ Dolohov and I meant no disrespect, Madame Black," Antonin drawled with a leery grin, "if I could call ye that."

Narcissa lifted her chin. "That is _all_ you may call me," she replied in a chilling tone.

Antonin bowed his head. "As you command, your nibs."

If her eyes could strike him with a sword, they would have. With her lips pursed, Narcissa released a breath, lifted her hand, and waved the pirate away.

"Off you go," she commanded, "you know your mission, and I don't want your stench contaminating the fabric in the room."

Antonin moved dangerously closer to Narcissa, causing the guards that were in the room with them to step closer. Narcissa raised her hand to stop them; she was not afraid of a filthy pirate, no matter how well his clothes contrasted with his appearance.

"Take another step forward," she said, "and your head will roll. Do I make myself clear?"

He stopped in front of her, faces mere inches apart. His breath smelled of death, and Narcissa felt her insides beginning to go in knots; however she refused to let him get the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Completely, Madame Black," Antonin replied with that leery grin, backing away.

The entire time as the pirate left the room Narcissa watched him with a cold stare. She did not fancy associating herself with the likes of a bloody pirate, but it was necessary to achieve her goals to remain on top.

After all, who better to commit filthy acts than a scurvy dog?

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Year/Position:** HoH **; Category:** Additional **-** Drabble **; Prompt(s):** [Emotion] disgust

 **(HSWW) Insane House Challenge:** Character - Antonin Dolohov

 **Word Count:** 465


	2. I Will Never Love You

_Story Two: Narcissa's thoughts and decision after signing her life away in an arranged marriage._

Arranged Marriage!AU

* * *

The cemetery was covered in a thick blanket of white, tombstones peeked out under their new whitecaps, footsteps and paw prints criss-crossed each other around the maze of paths. Aside from the brown of the denuded trees, the only other color was the vivid red staining around the base of each light, tree, and shrub.

Narcissa admired the look of it, the natural beauty that it gave through the snow storm. It was much like herself, all cold yet very much beautiful. She'd have to maintain that beauty in order to make her husband look good.

Ah yes, her husband who she said 'I do' to only moments prior in St. Jerome's Church. Granted, the entire village itself was less than stellar for her tastes, it was the only suitable place for her to wed Rodolphus Lestrange due to the impending dangers that surrounded her own home.

Narcissa questioned her parents' logic due to the current inhabitants of Godric's Hollow. It was named Godric for Merlin's sake! Yet it seemed logical for her to be 'right under their nose.' The whole situation was preposterous, honestly.

No matter, Narcissa did what she was supposed to do as a dutiful daughter and married the insufferable, pathetic excuse of a man. He was too drab for her liking, and he was very unruly. It was a wonder how he managed to survive this long in the community.

Now Narcissa had to attach herself to him. The thought of having to be _touched_ by that mongrel's rough, dirty hands...it made Narcissa internally shudder.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called in the distance. She knew that she wouldn't have gotten away from him long enough, and the excuse to see the sights would only hold for a short amount of time.

It appeared that her time was up. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa squared her shoulders and tightened her robes around her dress. She walked back in the direction that she came, and mentally prepared herself for the rest of her life.

Bringing a smile to her face, Narcissa met Rodolphus at the doors. He roughly grabbed her arm before taking the two of them to the place that Narcissa would call home til the end of her days. It wasn't the most lavish of manors, but it would have to do.

Once they were safely inside, Narcissa shrugged off her robes and neatly folded it on her arm. Rodolphus ordered a House Elf to take it from her and began recited spells that Narcissa assumed were wards.

As he did so, Narcissa walked along the polished floors. Rodolphus had some sense it seemed. With pursed lips, Narcissa looked around, making herself familiar with her surroundings. She would be the Lady of the house, so she must know her way around should they have guests.

It was also to get the thought of consummating the marriage out of her mind; he had the galls to _not_ give her a proper honeymoon as he was too eager to have her. Giving this man an heir was going to be more trouble than it was worth, she was sure of it. She didn't get to go as far as she hoped, but Rodolphus was eagerly approaching her and taking her to what had to be the bedroom.

Once they arrived to the destination Rodolphus was leading them, Narcissa couldn't help but sneer. The leery expression on his face was a complete stomach churner, and his dark hair matted to his neck was in desperate need of a wash.

At the very least from his lean physique, he wasn't weak in the physical sense. Narcissa wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative yet, but he would handle everything that a man should. Before he could get any farther, Narcissa raised her hand. It would be the first time she would boldly make her statement, but not the last time that she'd express it.

"Just so we're clear," Narcissa said, "I know my duties, and I shall commit to them as I am supposed to do." She placed a hand on the door. "But I will never love you." With that, Narcissa went inside the bedroom, leaving her husband at the door.

No doubt, he would be following right behind her. He didn't care about love; Rodolphus cared about what he would be getting out of this marriage that didn't require love. Narcissa could live with that; but she had to make it known where she stood.

She will never love him.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Restriction of the Month** : (location) Godric's Hollow

 **Liza's Loves** : write about a start

 **Jewel Challenge** : Agate Ring (word: Bold) and Necklace (weather: Stormy *snow*)

 **Word Count** : 765


	3. Just Another Encounter

_Story Three: Narcissa had it up to here with the encounters with James. This one takes the cake._

Western!AU, with other small alterations

* * *

Narcissa rocked in the chair on the porch, a thoughtful expression on her face as her hands were folded in her lap.

Life in the west was an extraordinary experience for Narcissa. The magical society was building up slowly in the 1900s, and Narcissa would be one of the known ones to make history there. She, along with the rest of the Black family, were among the population to provide magic to the town and make things easier.

Unfortunately, her family was not the only one to have a magical ability in the town. There was also the Potters, proving their good deeds to the people just as much as the Blacks. Narcissa knew that her parents didn't like being bested, but the alliance between the families made it so neither of them could betray or be rushed out of town by the other.

Once their parents died, the three daughters had to keep that alliance with the Potters. Narcissa and her sisters were content with the fact at first and made a home of their own on the plains. Bellatrix was the hardest one to convince because she wanted to cause more trouble than remain peaceful. Andromeda was willing to comply with the treaty for the sake of their beloved town.

Narcissa ended up becoming the 'head' of the family name and taking over the businesses they owned, but that came with a price much worse than a debt to pay. And it came in the form of James Potter.

The man was more annoying than a sore on a pig's bottom.

The sounds of a rushing stampede of horses brought Narcissa out of her thoughts and onto the edge of the porch. Thankfully her sisters were away in town, so she didn't have to worry about them being disturbed.

From her porch Narcissa admired the sleek beauties, muscles that rolled underneath the supple coat that hung majestically on their frames. The flowing manes that unfurled and whipped as the wind called them, feet that pounded the ground.

Though the beautiful image was ruined by the sound of a man hollering atop one of the horses. Narcissa's lips curled into a snarl when she recognized who the man was. The silky, jet-black hair underneath the dark brown hat was unmistakable.

"It's like the blind leading the blind," Narcissa muttered before making her way towards the gate surrounding her home. She didn't run, but her pace was swift. Narcissa didn't fear that the horses would break through, but she was certain that James was the cause of the stampede in the first place.

As she expected, James hopped off the one horse under his control while the others continued to run about. He sauntered over to the gate, meeting Narcissa there.

"My day just got better seein' that pretty face of yours," James said with a sly grin on his face. She could see the twinkle shining in his hazel eyes, which was never good for anyone. He tipped his hat to Narcissa, and she merely scoffed.

"You wouldn't have seen this pretty face had you not caused the stampede 'round my land," Narcissa pointed out, raising a brow.

His grin became wide. "You know me too well."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "There are times I wish I didn't."

James placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. "You wound me, Miss." He tilted his head down and looked under the rim of his hat. "I can forgive you for the price of one peck on the cheek."

She and James both knew that it wasn't going to happen. He would try time and time again to get her attention for a kiss on the cheek, but Narcissa never gave in. Even with his status as a big gun, Narcissa wouldn't give James anything but the time he would take from her.

"The day I give you a kiss is the day I pass out blue or lay on the ground like a tied-up calf," she told him. When he didn't respond promptly, Narcissa gave him a stiff nod, turned on her heels, and began walking away.

"Be careful what you wish for…"

Narcissa heard him, but before she had time to react or respond, a silver lasso caught her, tightening up as she was pulled back. Narcissa made a small noise in protest at her dress catching dirt from the hassle. This boy was going to get it the minute she could reach for her wand.

"Resorting to magical ropes now?" Narcissa questioned, looking over her shoulder to see James still grinning as he reeled her in.

"It's homemade," James explained with a smug grin on his face. "You did say that you'd be lyin' on the ground like a tied calf. I'm just providin' the means for it."

"You're going to hang upside down the water tower for this one, Potter," Narcissa huffed, struggling against the wood of the gate and her bonds.

James leaned forward, his breath tickling Narcissa's neck. "You gon' have to catch me first." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Narcissa felt the warmth of his lips on the back of her neck.

She stiffened but quickly recovered.

A small growl erupted from Narcissa's throat. "You have three seconds to let me out of this or I'll have your head on a homemade platter," she vowed. Anyone who knew Narcissa Black knew that her threats were far from empty.

James chuckled and took a step back from where Narcissa rested against the gate. He unsheathed a knife from his belt and cut at the knot holding the lasso together. As soon as Narcissa could move her arms freely, James dashed for his horse.

Narcissa was a lady, so she wouldn't chase after him on foot. Instead, she reached for her wand that was tucked into the fold of her dress and pointed it in his direction.

" _Incarcerous_ ," she said, watching as a rope wrapped around James' body and he fell on the ground. Narcissa heard a faint 'Oof' in the distance, causing a small, sly grin to grace her features. She unlocked the gate and slowly made her way towards the fallen man.

James Potter was very much annoying, and she wouldn't give him the opportunity to get away with his antics. She bent down to the level of his face, removed his hat, and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I think letting the rest of the horses trample you on their way back to wherever you released them will be good enough of a punishment," Narcissa said before straightening up and walking away from the bound man. She knew that this wouldn't be the last encounter she'd have with James, but Narcissa would bask in the small victory until she had to deal with him again.

In the distance, James was grinning like a fool. "Still got that peck on the cheek," he said before laying his head in the grass with a victorious laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for the QLFC and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

(QLFC) **Team:** Wigtown Wanderers; **Position** : Chaser 1; Prompt: Write a genre you've never written before; **Optional Prompts** : (word) homemade, (object) knife, (dialogue) "It's like the blind leading the blind."

(HSWW) **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "You know me too well."

 **Insane House Challenge** : AU - Cowboy

 **Word Count** : 1,168


End file.
